Various types of control units are generally known. Some types of control units are standalone, and are designed to withstand operating in harsh environments. Standalone controllers use an aluminum sheet metal base plate to attach and provide a rigid support for a printed circuit board (PCB). A cover or housing is placed and sealed over a rigidizer creating a sealed PCB enclosure. It is difficult to ground the PCB for electromagnetic interface (EMI) and radio frequency interface (RFI) purposes because typical methods of using a screw create a leak path in the base plate. In addition, exposed screw threads through the bottom of the sheet metal base plate increase the risk of handling damage from the exposed screw threads.
Transmission control units (TCU) that are sealed and use an aluminum sheet metal base plate require a method of grounding the PCB to the base plate for EMI/RFI control. Any holes or screws in the base plate create a leak path which occurs typically during thermal cycles.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a standalone control unit which provides for a connection between a PCB and a base plate, and is also encapsulated and provides a proper seal.